


waking up to ash and dust

by bloodandcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The downfall of humanity in general and a certain angel turned human in particular through the eyes of Meg, or: why falling in love during the apocalypse is not something a demon should do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up to ash and dust

In 2014 Meg is still at her father’s side. 

Of course she is, because where else should she be? He _is_ her father, after all, and also her God, and she will always be loyal to him, always love him above everything. (It’s funny, she thinks, that both angels and humans consider demons incapable of such feelings.)

She’s with him when he claims his true vessel, not in the room of course, but nearby and she is the first to see him smile with Sam Winchester’s face and witness the _glory_ of that sight.

She’s also with him when he hears about _Camp Chitaqua_ and his lips curve into an amused smile, because what could those humans do against the apocalypse? Against _him_?

Nonetheless, he sends her to observe them for a while, more out of curiosity than anything else, and she obliges, as always.

She sees Dean Winchester, and her face forms a snarl, because _damn_ , how she loathes that human, but than she sees who is with him and her stolen heart almost skips a beat, because it is _him_ , Castiel, her _unicorn_ , utterly and completely human and Meg did _not_ expect that.

She supposes she should be amused at seeing the former angel so hopelessly broken, but somehow she isn’t, and that’s when it hits her.

_Fuck you, Clarence,_ she curses.

-

_I’m in love with your brother,_ Meg tells her father when she returns, because she’s a good daughter, and she feels he should know such a thing.

Lucifer doesn’t seem furious. He doesn’t even seem surprised. He just a cocks an eyebrow and asks: _Oh, really? Which one?_

_Castiel,_ she answers dutifully, _the one who…_

_I know who he is._

Of course he knows. He is Lucifer, after all. _You don’t mind?,_ she asks. _He’s the enemy, after all. He’s with Winchester._

(Briefly, she wonders if the two of them have started screwing each other already.)

Lucifer laughs, and it sounds kind of bitter. _Don’t worry, child. I know it’s far too easy to fall for one of them._

_Oh,_ she thinks, and before she can stop herself she asks: _It’s Michael, isn’t it? The one you’re going to fight._

Faster than she can blink he slams her against the wall, hand squeezing her throat, eyes _burning._

_Don’t you ever,_ he says coolly, _speak of Michael again._

_As you wish,_ Meg gasps, but he doesn’t let her go. Instead, his grip becomes even harder, as he bends his head forward so their faces are only inches apart. For a strange second it almost looks like he’s going to kiss her forehead, but then he smashes his mouth against hers, and again all she can think is: _Oh._

It’s unexpected, but in a really twisted way it’s what they both need right now, so she kisses him back and fists her hand in his white suit.

Later, when he’s thrusting into her with strength and glorious fury, Meg thinks that she can consider herself one lucky bitch - she’s always wanted to try Sam, after all, and now she gets him and Lucifer himself at the same time.

_Hallelujah._

-

The next time she sees Castiel, it’s almost midnight, and he’s about to swallow a bunch of funny colored pills, looking extremely pitiful and sexy at the same time, so Meg thinks _Oh, what the hell_ and steps out behind a tree.

_Hi, Clarence,_ she drawls, and because being in love does not make her a nice person, she adds: _Lost your halo, I see. Shame, it looked so good on you._

He looks up. _Meg,_ he says, unsurprised. (Really, what’s up with her not being able to surprise anyone anymore these days? Oh right, it’s the apocalypse.)

She smirks. _Missed me, cupcake?_

_Not really,_ he says, pulling out some kind of old garden chair, _but now that you’re here, you might as well sit down._

She does, and for a while they talk about trivial things like how there’s not enough toilet paper in the world, until Meg tells him: _You’re never gonna win against my father. You all of people should know that._

_I know,_ he says. _It just doesn’t really matter._

He kisses her, then, and Meg kisses back, because that’s what she has always wanted, that’s what she came here for, after all. 

_Now what would Dean think of this?,_ she teases after they pull apart (because she’s found out that yes, they are screwing each other, and perhaps the thought should make her jealous, but all she can think is _about fucking time_.)

Castiel snorts. _I’m pretty sure the only thing he’d care about is that you’re a demon. It’s the end of the world, Meg. Everyone is fucking everyone here in Camp C, and Dean’s no exception. It doesn’t mean that he loves me._

_But you love him,_ she says because, really, it’s painfully obvious.

_Yes,_ he whispers, _I do._

He kisses her again, harder than before, and somehow she likes this time even better.

They have sex that night, and when Meg returns to her father, Lucifer gives her a look that clearly tells her he knows (because Lucifer knows pretty much everything.) He doesn’t say anything though, and she doesn‘t mention it.

They both know she wouldn’t betray him, not even if she could.

Not even for her unicorn.


End file.
